babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Centauri Prime
Centauri Prime is a terrestrial planet, specifically the homeworld of the Centauri race, and the seat of government for the Centauri Republic, located in Sector 130. Locations Centauri Prime is similar to Earth, with much of the surface covered in oceans, and having a Nitrogen-Oxygen rich atmosphere. The weather seems comparable to Earth as well, as there is at least seasonal changes, including snow over the capital city in winter. Two vast oceans separate two of the primary clusters of continents, resulting in the development of the Centauri race on one and the Xon on the other. After centuries of brutal warfare and genocide, the Xon become extinct. Site of the Centauri Royal Palace and the legislative houses, the Centaurum and the Royal Court. Capital City * The capital is not expressly stated, but is a large metropolis apparently located in one of the more temperate regions of Centauri Prime, not too far from a coast. :* Near the end of 2262, much of the capital was devastated by a joint Narn-Drazi fleet that fired on the planet, after the Drakh managed to send away or deactivate the planet's defenses. :* The city would be destroyed again by 2277, again thanks to the machinations of the Drakh. It would be rebuilt later under Emperor Cotto. *'The Royal Palace' :*The seat and primary residence of the Emperor of the Centauri Republic. A lavish palace with hundreds of rooms, gardens, courtyards, living quarters, and dungeons. *'Senate Building' :* The location of the two ruling bodies of the Centauri Republic, the Centaurum and the Centauri Royal Court. Island of Selini Selini was a barely inhabited island in the southern hemisphere on Centauri Prime. In 2261, during the latter part of the Second Shadow War, after the destruction of their capital on Z'ha'dum, the Shadows convinced Emperor Cartagia to allow them to establish a base there. When Cartagia was assassinated, Prime Minister Londo Mollari detonated three fusion bombs secretly planted throughout the island, effectively destroying the island, and wiping out the Shadows presence there. The Drakh would remember this act when they enacted their revenge against the Centauri in the following years. Other Locations City of Ghehana * City used by Kane as a base of operations for investigating Drakh activity in 2264.The Long Night of Centauri Prime City of Centallus * Birth city of Cartagia."Babylon 5 Personnel Files 4.0" (Season 4 DVD, Disc 6) Scoria Plains * An area of Centauri Prime located near the sea, on the far side of the River Tuwain from the Royal Palace. * Site of the famous "Battle of the Scoria Plains" Circa 1062. The River Tuwain * Located partway between the Royal Palace and the Scoria Plains, this is where Emperor Morell met Malia who would become the first Prophetess Supreme Circa 1062. Twindle * Birth city of Vir Cotto."Babylon 5 Personnel Files 4.0" (Season 4 DVD, Disc 6) Flora & Fauna * Chakat: A four legged, horned game animal.Shadow of His Thoughts * Drome: A domesticated beast of burden, historically used for pulling loads, carriages and as mounted rides. They are still used in the fashion for ceremonial purposes by the Royal Court and the Noble Houses.Shadow of His Thoughts * Leati: A creature known for it's fierceness.Knives * Treel: A blue and white fish-like creature raised as a food animal and used in several dishes including Jurbeen.TKO * Zoolow: A blotchy skinned and ill tempered fish-like creature that is difficult to catch and traditionally served raw.Dining on Babylon 5 * Tawloo: A domesticated creature used as dairy animals and is a source of creams, cheeses and cooking fat that often form the basis of most Centauri recipes. * Yikkiti: Domesticated egg laying animal. * Foolash: An edible plant, roughly similar to Earth spinach. * Rikling: An edible plant, roughly similar to Earth asparagus. * Watsul: A plant that bares a fruit similar to Earth tomatoes. * Doola: A plant that produces a nut with a similar taste to Earth walnuts. Used in making snicks. * Flibie:A plant that produces a nut with a similar taste to Earth pecan nuts. Used in making snicks. History Shadow War During the second Shadow war, Shadow vessels took refuge on the Island of Selini at the blessing of Emperor Cartagia. Londo Mollari had the island destroyed after removing Cartagia from the throne, completely destroying the Shadow fleet. Fall of Centauri Prime A joint fleet of Narn and Drazi warships laid waste upon Centauri Prime in response to alleged Centauri attacks on Alliance shipping lines. Unknown to them, the Centauri were not behind the attacks but the Drakh, former servants of the Shadows who wished to exact revenge upon the Centauri framing them for the incident. The Fall of Centauri Prime Other Facts *Centauri Prime has at least one moon. The Coming of Shadows *Centauri Prime is 75 light-years from the Babylon 5 station.The War Prayer References Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds